Otro más, y es el último
by Lisette Serpent
Summary: Georgie Kafton está enamorado de su mejor amigo Ike Broflovski, pero por los continuos rechazos del canadiense a distintos pretendientes, no cree necesario el confesarse, ¿qué pasará cuando el temido "sí" salga de sus labios? Shonen-Ai, algo de Romance y un poco de ¿Drama? One-shot para el Evento de Scret Hankey, para MaikixX


**Vaya, vaya, vaya(?) Tanto tiempo sin publicar algo xD**  
**God, y encima tengo fanfics pendientes(?) Si eres alguien que espera que actualice alguna historia incompleta y abrió esta porque me puso Alerta de Autor, lo siento(?) S****iempre he sido media rara para escribir, a veces me viene y otras no, así que no es algo que quiera forzar Dx**

**Pero bueno, si te gusta South Park, aquí hay un One-shot~ Tiene mucho de mi esfuerzo porque la pareja me hace encanta y me hace ilusión que el fandom Ikgie/Georke crezca -w-**

**Como sea, no aburro más, esto va dedicado a **_**MaikixX**_**, la persona para quien escribí esto en el evento de Secret Hankey.**

**Espero les guste~**

_**Disclaimer: South Park es de Trey y Matt, si fuera mío lo único chistoso que tendría sería el llamarlo serie de humor(?)**_

* * *

**Otro más…y es el último – Capítulo único**

—Hola, Broflovski—Georgie volteó al escuchar una tercera voz, una que acababa de interrumpir lo que le estaba contando su amigo—o debería decir Ike, después de todo nos conocemos desde kínder.

—Hola, Filmore…—la respuesta tan poco entusiasmada ante el tono coqueto del otro fue bastante notoria y sólo provocó desconcierto en el tercer pelinegro. Kafton sonrió levemente.

— ¿De qué te ríes, gótico?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido y de mala manera. Georgie, volviendo a su rostro inexpresivo, respondió.

—De ti, Anderson—volvió a mostrar una sonrisa, esta vez ladina y presuntuosa.

— ¿Si? Pues a ver si te ríes de esto—dejó de estar tan cerca del canadiense y tomó a Kafton del cuello de su camiseta para estrellarlo contra los casilleros detrás de él. Georgie sólo cerró los ojos unos segundos, el jodido golpe había dolido. Puto Filmore y putos entrenamientos de mariscal de campo— ¿Es divertido?—preguntó inclinándose levemente hacia él. La diferencia de tamaño no era enorme, pero sí notoria, y esa posición la dejaba ver aún más.

—Eso depende—dijo volviendo a su tono burlón— ¿qué tan divertida te parece la cara de alguien que está a punto de ser castigado y de perder su puesto en el equipo porque un profesor ha visto cómo golpea a otro alumno?—El moreno palideció en segundos y puso una cara de total horror antes de soltarlo y voltear en busca del supuesto maestro. Los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí (y algunos que hasta se habían detenido creyendo que habría pelea), rieron ante el rostro del más alto. Éste frunció el ceño y volteó con odio en su mirada, dispuesto a vengarse. Alzó un brazo con la mano hecha puño y lo echó para atrás, dispuesto a asestarle un golpe en la cara. Ike, quien no había dicho ni hecho nada más que reír con los demás, se puso alerta y se metió como pudo entre los dos.

—Déjalo, Filmore—la determinación con la que pronunció las palabras y el modo en que lo miraba hicieron que Anderson bajara el brazo. Aun así, Broflovski no pudo evitar que su amigo vuelva a ser empujado contra los casilleros.

—No importa, de todas maneras no venía a perder mi tiempo con fenómenos—dejó en claro, antes de volverse al menor y hablarle con el mismo tono que al principio—yo venía por algo mucho más importante—y le guiñó el ojo. Unas cuantas chicas que vieron el gesto suspiraron estúpidamente, mientras otros se quedaban de piedra viendo a dónde iba eso.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—apresuró, queriendo sacarlo de su vista lo antes posible.

—Vamos, vamos, no te pongas así—calmó—venía a invitarte a salir.

—…—Ike no mostró emoción alguna, sólo se quedó como diciendo "¿Y?" con la mirada. Esto dejo algo descolocado al mayor, normalmente cualquier persona ya se hubiera tirado a sus brazos. No perdió la compostura y siguió con la invitación. Buscó algo en sus bolsillos y sacó dos boletos.

—Sé que te gusta el hockey, así que conseguí dos entradas para las finales de este sábado.

—Lo siento, pero no—la respuesta fue tan rápida y poco pensada, que Filmore creyó haber oído mal.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Que no iré. Ya hice planes para ir con alguien más. Además, después de cómo trataste a Georgie, ¿crees que saldría contigo?—el mencionado sonrió como tanto lo había hecho hacía sólo unos minutos, mostrándole al jugador que había perdido y él ganado. Sólo se oían murmullos de parte del público espectador, así que al final la campana fue lo que terminó con ello—vamos, Georgie—dijo volteando a él. El gótico le siguió sin decir palabra alguna. Aquello había sido tan divertido, pero las carcajadas se las guardaba para sí.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, Kafton ya casi había olvidado la escena de la mañana, pero la recordó cuando Broflovski habló del tema.

—No lo entiendo—soltó mientras pinchaba su comida. El gótico le preguntó con la mirada y Ike, tan acostumbrado a ese lenguaje, respondió— ¿por qué últimamente recibo tantas invitaciones?

—No lo sé—mintió, desviando un poco la mirada. Claro que lo sabía, ¡y sí que lo sabía!

Al entrar a la secundaria, Ike, como todos los otros chicos, había cambiado bastante. No a todos les había sentado bien, claro. Habían quienes hubieran quedado mejor siendo niños y ya, habían otros que habían madurado de un modo intermedio, ni bueno ni malo, que era donde Georgie creía encontrarse; y, por último, estaban aquellos que habían cambiado muy bien. En ese grupito solían hallarse los que practicaban algún deporte desde antes de la adolescencia. Al principio, la "élite", en ese aspecto, había sido conformado por Filmore y los suyos, creyéndose superiores y manipulando a muchos otros estudiantes. Luego, un año después, había sido Ike quien había llegado al mismo nivel, y hubiera pasado a formar del club si no fuera porque era demasiado despistado en ese aspecto.

Georgie, que era tan débil como otros chicos a esa edad (aunque no lo aceptaría en voz alta), sí que había notado lo que el hockey había hecho en el cuerpo de su amigo.

Y había sido entonces que ciertas emociones empezaron a aflorar. El cariño que le tenía a su amigo, el que se había desarrollado desde el primer día de clases del kínder, cuando había sido el único en saludarle a pesar de su aspecto, transmutó a otra cosa. De pronto sus sonrisas se volvieron motivos para sonreír (aunque apenas si se notaba), sus gestos levantaban su ánimo cuando quería (y también podía levantar _otras cosas_ de noche, pero por otros motivos mucho más oscuros). Y al final, cuando terminó sus reflexiones, había concluido que el cariño y gusto por su mejor amigo iba más allá de lo amical o fraternal, el gótico se estaba enfrentando a otra cosa completamente distinta y, después de unos meses de asimilación, había terminado por aceptarlo.

Pensó en intentar un primer movimiento, pero, justamente el día en que tomó valor, alguien se le adelantó. Una chica rubia de su grado se le acercó en uno de los recesos estando Kafton presente (siempre lo estaba, sólo que parecían ignorarlo). Le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas, le invitó a tomar algo a la salida mientras jugaba con su cabello, le miró tímidamente a los ojos…pero no funcionó. Ike se libró rápida e indoloramente, argumentando que no podía salir sin permiso y, además, que había muchos deberes ese día. El rostro de la muchacha fue hasta cierto punto épico (porque se notaba que, a pesar de su comportamiento ingenuo, era la más zorra del grado). Torció la cara y se fue sin mirar atrás, dejando a Broflovski desconcertado.

Entonces Georgie se había golpeado mentalmente, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¿Y si a Ike le gustaban las chicas? ¿Cómo averiguar si no le daban asco los hombres? La agonía de saber duró muy poco, pues a la semana alguien más intentó salir con el canadiense.

Era un chico conocido por ser buena onda y tener un club de fans, pero contrario a muchos, era bastante humilde. Le invitó sonriéndole mientras varias de sus seguidoras sollozaban. El pelinegro le rechazó de manera algo parecida, sin saber aún para qué querían las personas salir con él a tomar algo, ¿acaso no podían comprar algo por sí mismos? ¿O no tenían amigos con quienes ir? Sintió un poco de pena.

Fue el gótico quien le explicó las cosas.

—Si quieren salir a "tomar algo" te están invitando a salir. Charlar y socializar en general para ver si en un futuro pueden ser pareja.

—Oh.

La expresión de iluminación en su rostro había sido bastante divertida y, hasta cierto punto, adorable. Aunque Georgie nunca lo diría, claro que no.

Las posteriores invitaciones habían provocado una repentina timidez en Ike al rechazarlas. Tanto chicas, como chicos…entonces Georgie suspiró al ver que no tenía prejuicios en ese aspecto.

—Vaya, Ike, oí lo de esta mañana—su burbuja de reflexiones se rompió al oír una voz femenina.

—Ah, sí—fue su respuesta, no queriendo hablar del tema. Karen le miró algo comprensiva mientras Ruby también tomaba asiento.

—Hey, motherfuckers. —el típico saludo acompañado del dedo corazón.

— ¡Ruby!—McCormick negó con la cabeza, aunque estuviera acostumbrada a ese comportamiento. Volvió al tema con Ike—sé que no quieres hablar al respecto pero, ¿en serio no te gusta nadie? Si no te decides, las malas lenguas empezaran a correr rumores—comentó mirando a su amiga.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Broflovski.

— ¿No te enteraste de lo de Ruby?—ambos pelinegros negaron con la cabeza—vayan, vaya, no sé dónde andan ustedes—rió—bueno, a Ruby le estuvieron haciendo invitaciones como a ti, pero las rechazó todas. Entonces, uno de los muchachos de la "élite"—dijo haciendo las comillas con las manos y rodando los ojos—inició el rumor de que Ruby se acostaba con un maestro. —Ike se atoró con su comida y Kafton sólo miró a la mencionada…que seguía comiendo—vamos, que no es para tanto—volvió a reírse Karen, mientras le ayudaba a respirar con normalidad.

—Al final le di su merecido al pendejo y le hice confesar—terminó el relato la implicada. Después de unos segundos, el canadiense habló.

—O sea que si no empiezo a salir con alguien, ¿dirán que estoy con algún maestro?—concluyó.

—No necesariamente, tal vez con el chofer nuevo—argumentó Tucker, sin despegar la mirada de su comida—o el conserje…aunque él tiene algo con la cocinera…

—No me refiero a eso—siguió la muchacha ignorando el comentario de su amiga—sólo quiero que tengas cuidado. Ruby es fuerte, pero es una chica, así que los chicos jamás la tocarían y las chicas le tienen miedo. Tú, al contrario, eres un chico, podrían hacerte cualquier cosa. Si vas a rechazarles, al menos trata de evitar problemas, ¿sí?—pidió con una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo estaba algo preocupada por su amigo.

—Claro—aceptó repasando todo en su mente. Sin dudas eso le había dejado inquieto, aunque no tanto como a Georgie. El repentino silencio fue roto por McCormick.

—Y ahora, a que no adivinan quién ya es toda una mujer~

— ¡Karen!—el grito y repentino sonrojo de la castaña sorprendió a todo el comedor y Ike no pudo más que echarse a reír.

* * *

Pasaron alrededor de dos semanas, cuando apareció el siguiente candidato, o víctima de un rechazo, como le decía Georgie en su mente. Supo a la perfección a lo que venía cuando le vio acercarse algo nervioso e inseguro. Ike aún estaba guardando sus cuadernos, así que ni se había percatado.

Esperó a que el otro llegase para observar la escena, ¿cómo era que se llamaba? Su cara le sonaba de algo…

—Hola Ike—saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ian, ¿qué sucede?—preguntó al voltear y encontrarse con él. Ah, sí, Ian, uno de los miembros del equipo de hockey. Había oído algo de él por boca del propio Ike, como que era de los primeros puestos de su sección y que, además, estaba un grado más adelante que ellos. Curioso, era mayor pero tenía menos seguridad que muchos de su propio grado.

—Bueno…—inició, pero no pudo continuar al instante. Aun así, ninguno de los dos hizo algo para terminar el momento, esperaron pacientemente—yo quería…quería invitarte a salir—volteó la cara, mirando hacia otro lado y así evitar ver el rostro que pondría el menor.

Georgie rió en el interior, _Vamos, Ike, dile que no, como siempre. No tienes permiso…de seguro hay deberes, no lo sé, tú sabes cómo declinar. _No sentía lástima alguna por el de la invitación, ni lo conocía.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

_Eso, claro, por qué n-¡¿qué?!_ El gótico abrió los ojos, sorprendido, aunque mantuvo la compostura para que nadie se percatase del detalle.

— ¿E-en serio?—él tampoco se lo creía. Cuando se había decidido a invitarle, sus amigos le habían repetido que le diría que no, como a los demás, que de seguro no le gustaban los hombres y otros incluso le habían afirmado que estaba saliendo con el chico gótico con el que siempre andaba. Por si acaso, volteó la mirada un segundo, recordando que de seguro estaba ahí. No parecía tener emoción alguna, así que no eran pareja, ni parecían haberlo sido…mucho menos creía que sintiera algo por el canadiense.

_Qué tonto_, pensó para sí, si él fuera un amigo tan cercano, hace mucho que hubiera sentido algo por él, se habría sentido más confiado…

— ¿Ian?—la voz de Broflovski le trajo a la realidad. Le vio confundido… ¿cuánto tiempo se había quedado en silencio?

—Oh, sí, disculpa—sonrió—es sólo que estaba resignado a que me dijeras que no…me hace muy feliz que aceptaras—agregó— ¿te parece el sábado? Podríamos ver una película o algo así…

—Perfecto, ¿en el Centro Comercial?

—Sí, sí, el Centro Comercial. ¿A las 11 te parece?—un asentimiento de parte del menor aumentó su entusiasmo y se despidió—entonces, hasta pronto—se alejó volteando de a ratos hacia atrás, como si no se lo creyera. El timbre sonó y ambos amigos empezaron a moverse.

— ¿Sucede algo, Georgie?—preguntó al notar a su mejor amigo más callado de lo habitual.

—No, nada—mintió—sólo que no encontraba algo qué decir—Por nada del mundo, le diría la sorpresa y rabia que acababa de sentir, ¿por qué le había dicho que sí? Si había rechazado a tantos… ¿es que acaso sentía algo por él? ¿Había estado esperando su invitación? ¿Esos pequeños comentarios sobre él habían sido una prueba de la atracción que sentía? ¿Cuándo había pasado? ¿Cómo demonios no lo había notado? Más preguntas se abalanzaron en su mente y no pudo más que responder una o dos. Estaba completamente perdido y, como siempre que Ike no estaba ahí para convencerlo de lo contrario, se dio por vencido.

* * *

— ¿Qué sucede, marica?—Ruby se sentó a su lado en el castigo de aquella tarde.

—No jodas—respondió. Ese vocabulario era el más común entre ellos, en especial si se encontraban solos (tenían algo de respeto frente a Karen y Ike).

—Vamos, te ves más emo de lo usual, definitivamente pasa algo—afirmó mientras sacaba un bloc y lápiz para iniciar un garabateo interminable, esas dos horas iban a ser largas.

—He dicho que no hay nada—repitió un poco más bajo, sin ánimos de pelear. Tucker le miró por unos segundos sin emoción especial, sabía que no lo soltaría todo tan fácil, ella debía pensar y dar en el blanco. Repasó un poco los últimos chismes y rumores que recordaba cortesía de Karen y entonces se sintió iluminada al dar con el clavo. Sonrió algo burlona, pero luego decidió que debía dejar la joda aparte si quería sacar información.

—Es por lo de Ike e Ian, ¿verdad?—preguntó casi afirmando y sin esperar respuesta.

—No sé de lo que hablas.

—Hey, Georgie—utilizó su nombre como pocas veces lo había hecho—sé que no soy tan buena en esto como Karen, pero hay cosas demasiado obvias que ni siquiera chicas como yo podemos dejar pasar, no insultes mi inteligencia—algo más seria, insistió en el tema— ¿te sientes mal?—Kafton volteó dispuesto a mandarle una mirada asesina a su amiga, advirtiendo que se callase de una vez, que no estaba de humor, pero algo le hizo cambiar de opinión. No supo si fueron los pensamientos negativos que rondaban su mente la última semana o la depresión que trataba de controlar para no preocupar a Ike. También pudieron influir los ojos de Ruby, repentinamente llenos de madurez, seriedad y un poco de preocupación. Joder, que no se había sentido así de vulnerable ni con Henrietta, la mujer más cercana que había tenido desde niño. Ahora ella actuaba como… ¿su hermana mayor? No sabía si sentirse ofendido o no.

Bajó la cabeza y soltó un leve suspiro. Agradecía que aquel día sólo fueran ellos los castigados.

—Sí—confesó. Tal vez podría abrirse un poco y recibir algún consejo de cómo llevarlo, para eso servían las chicas, ¿no? Consejos de amor y demás que no pensó alguna vez necesitar. Tucker también soltó un suspiro, consciente de que aquello no sería nada fácil.

— ¿Has pensado en decirle cómo te sientes?

—Sí—ella insistió algo más con la mirada como diciendo _Si no pones de tu jodida parte, no te puedo ayudar, idiota_—pero cuando vi que rechazaba a todo el mundo dejé de preocuparme por decírselo, creí…

—Que siempre diría que no y estaría contigo, ¿verdad?—el silencio confirmó sus sospechas—Qué estupidez—el pelinegro frunció el ceño, aquello no estaba ayudando—no puedes esperar que se quede solo sólo porque así lo quieres. Nada más que una amistad lo ata a ti, ¿por qué no podría tener pareja? ¿Qué se lo impide? Nunca le dijiste nada, no es su culpa…

—Nunca dije que lo fuera—reclamó, no queriendo que sus palabras fueran malinterpretadas.

—Ya lo sé—constató— es tuya—puntualizó antes de proseguir— ¿siquiera le has preguntado por qué le dijo que sí a Ian?—Georgie levantó la vista confundido, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?

—No, pero es obvio—respondió—le gusta, ¿no?—instantáneamente, recibió un leve golpe en el hombro…bueno, fue leve para ella, pero algo bruto para él.

—Si serás idiota—comentó mientras negaba con la cabeza—esto no es un cuento de hadas, no todos salen con alguien necesariamente porque le guste o lo ame desesperadamente, ¿sabes? Si te hubieras tomado la molestia de preguntarle, sabrías que…—inesperadamente cortó lo que iba a decir y sonrió ladinamente.

— ¿Sabría qué?—frunció el ceño de nuevo, ¿cómo se le ocurría detenerse a mitad de una frase como esa?

—Sabrías algo y ya. Sólo debes preguntar…y observar—terminó—será tu tarea, hazlo. ¿Por qué sales con Ian? O tal vez, ¿te gusta mucho Ian? Georgie, le conoces mejor que nadie, no me creo que no te percates de las cosas—riñó levemente— ¡la niebla del estúpido y adolescente amor adolorido que te rodea te volvió ciego de pronto!—sobreactuó dejando en evidencia lo tonto que le parecía darle vueltas al tema. El gótico no respondió, sólo se quedó callado y meditando, y para Ruby eso era suficiente, que despertara e hiciera algo de una buena vez, no todo le iba a caer del maldito cielo. La campana sonó y ambos salieron del aula. Ya afuera, Ruby despeinó sus cabellos pelinegros, sintiendo satisfacción al ver lo que le molestaba, antes de montar su Skateboard e ir hacia su casa.

Georgie caminó, más lento de lo habitual, hacia la suya. Le costaba admitirlo, pero Ruby tenía razón.

* * *

Pasó por la casa de Ike como cada mañana y así ir juntos a la escuela. Le pareció un poco raro que no estuviera ya fuera, pero decidió esperar, tal vez había olvidado algo o su madre trataba de que comiera más de nuevo.

A los dos minutos, un pelirrojo salió de la casa e inmediatamente lo reconoció como el hermano mayor de su amigo. Éste tenía un traje algo formal y, apenas le reconoció, le sonrió y saludó.

—Hola, Georgie, ¿qué tal?—él sólo respondió con una cabeceada y aquello fue suficiente para el otro— ¿buscas a Ike?—otro asentimiento—Vaya, hoy se fue mucho más temprano a la escuela—le comunicó y miró su reloj—también deberías ir o llegarás tarde—advirtió antes de sonreírle de nuevo e irse— ¡adiós!—dijo a los lejos. Kafton, con el rostro completamente inexpresivo, siguió su camino. Qué raro, Ike no le había dicho nada de eso, ¿lo había olvidado? No lo creía, tal vez sólo lo había decidido demasiado tarde.

Como sea, siguió en lo suyo hasta llegar a la institución. Se dirigió a su casillero dispuesto a sacar lo que necesitaría durante las primeras horas, pero una hoja de papel desconocida le llamó la atención. La tomó y la leyó.

"_Hola, Georgie, soy Ian. Ike me pidió que te escribiera una nota para decirte que tuvo que venir temprano por un problema del club. Dijo que te esperaría cerca a los vestuarios del equipo de hockey antes de las primeras clases."_

La nota le pareció algo rara, pero nunca había visto la letra del castaño, así que no podía sospechar. Se encogió de hombros y metió a su mochila algunos libros y cuadernos. Se dirigió al lugar indicado y esperó unos minutos. Las clases iniciarían en veinte, así que no tenía prisa…y bueno, aunque no llegase temprano su compañero, no es como si le importara saltarse algunas horas…

Unos pasos se hicieron escuchar y dejó de recostarse en la pared, seguro de que era Ike.

Esta seguridad cayó por completo al percatarse que no era una, si no más personas las que se acercaban. Dejó su mochila en el suelo, consciente de que podría resultar una carga y esperó a que apareciera el primer individuo.

—Hola, Georgie—su nombre fue pronunciado de un modo burlesco. Kafton observó cómo Filmore se ponía frente a él y cuatro personas más se acomodaban de tal modo que lo tuvieran completamente rodeado—no puedo creer que cayeras tan fácil—rió y su séquito le acompañó. Georgie no dijo nada, ni si quiera sacó las manos de sus bolsillos, pero sí retrocedió un poco, dispuesto a pegarse más a la pared y evitar que alguien le cogiese por la espalda.

—Hey, Filmore—respondió con su tono de siempre.

—Sabes por qué estás aquí, ¿verdad?—preguntó como si no fuera obvio, pero el carácter del gótico pudo más que la sensatez.

—No lo sé, ¿vienes arreglarte o algo así? Porque el baño de nenas está al otro lado—respondió. Anderson le miró más que molesto mientras los demás se dedicaban a mirar y esperar por alguna señal.

—Vaya, qué gracioso. Mira que serlo cuando está a punto de ser golpeado—se acercó a él y lo tiró al suelo de un empujón—¿valiente?...No, mejor diría estúpido—e inmediatamente le pateó en el estómago. Georgie apenas y pudo reaccionar para tratar de defenderse con las manos, pero el golpe hizo mella en él. El mariscal de campo retrocedió y miró al resto de muchachos, estos asintieron y se acercaron a él.

Antes de que pudieran agredirle de nuevo, Kafton se levantó y sacó sus manos de los bolsillos. En la derecha ahora llevaba un mango negro, el cual dejó salir una hoja de más o menos veinte centímetros. Había sido un regalo de Ethan y Dylan, _Para que te protejas_, habían dicho. Él lo había aceptado a sus 4 años y desde entonces no se había alejado de él, pero nunca creyó que tendría que usarlo.

Inmediatamente pudo ver cómo causaba cierto temor en sus agresores, pero sabía que no tardaría mucho, le superaban en número y eso no iba a cambiar.

Primero se acercó un chico de piel morena por la derecha, al cual logró darle en la mano con el arma. Éste se alejó maldiciendo. Volteó y vio a los otros tres abalanzándose sobre él. Creyó haberle dado al rubio grandulón, pero los otros se libraron, logrando inmovilizarlo. El cuchillo cayó y él se vio vulnerable ante los demás.

Primero se acercó el que había sido herido en la mano.

—Vas a pagarlo—masculló antes de propinarle un rodillazo en el estómago. Georgie aguantó lo que pudo, pero el quejido se hizo notar. Otro golpe con la rodilla, y otro, y otro…cuando se dio cuenta estaba botando saliva con un poco de sangre.

—Para, John, deja que el resto también se divierta—asintió y se alejó, sintiéndose más relajado al haberse desquitado.

—Mi turno—dijo el rubio. Ahora que lo veía, la herida había sido en su pierna, pero no demasiado grande. Maldición—Todo tu maquillaje se volverá rojo, parecerás un jodido payaso—comentó antes de reír de forma estúpida y asestarle un golpe en la cara. El gótico ya no tenía fuerzas. No era alguien de condición física y, aunque se jactara de haber soportado dolor en el interior, el que estaba recibiendo en su cuerpo no era algo familiar. Estaba agotado y apenas soltaba jadeos por cada golpe. No supo cuándo, pero en algún momento todo se puso negro.

* * *

—_Georgie… ¿Georgie?... ¡Georgie!_

Sintió la necesidad de seguir esa voz, la reconocía a la perfección.

— ¿Ike?—preguntó con un tono que no le gustó para nada, había sonado bastante bobo, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, pero le fue imposible, sentía que se le quemarían.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?—preguntó una voz femenina preocupada— ¡ni se te ocurra pararte, se te abrirán las heridas!

—Lo que se me van a abrir son los tímpanos si sigues gritando, Karen—masculló con molestia.

—No le hables así, idiota—la inconfundible voz de Ruby también se hizo presente, pero Kafton aún no podía verlos.

— ¿Alguien puede hacer algo con esta luz?—se escucharon pasos y el sonido del interruptor le hizo saber que podía ver sin miedo a toparse con algo brillante. La habitación estaba oscura a medias, puesto que habían apagado la luz sobre él pero no las de al lado. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro preocupado de Ike. Volteó y halló la misma expresión en la pelimarrón… ¡hasta podía jurar que la castaña estaba igual! Sólo que sabía ocultarlo mejor.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó. Se movió un poco y sintió como si una piedra cayera en todo su cuerpo—demonios…—susurró molesto.

—No hagas esfuerzo—inició Karen al ver que nadie más hablaría—te encontraron cerca de la pista de hockey. Estabas muy herido y tuvieron que traerte al hospital—comunicó.

—Filmore y los suyos te golpearon—agregó Ruby— ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Más o menos—confesó cuando algunas escenas aparecieron en su mente.

—Bueno—prosiguió—Ike e Ian—un pequeño dolor en su pecho que nada tenía que ver con la golpiza le atacó al oír los nombres juntos— les vieron salir del lugar y sospechaban algo raro, así fue como te encontraron. Ya han sido comunicados tus padres y el director, pero ellos dijeron que tenías un arma y mostraron unos cortes, así que no recibieron más que unos días de suspensión—McCormick frunció el ceño.

—Se veían asustados—la voz de Ruby fue aplacada por el comentario de Ike. Los tres voltearon hacia él—me refiero a…sus rostros parecían preocupados, tal vez no pensaban golpearte ni herirte tanto—miró el rostro de sus amigos— ¡no estoy tratando de defenderlos! Al contrario, jamás les perdonaré—dijo mirando la cara de su amigo—pero creo que no te volverán a hacer algo cuando regresen—metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el cuchillo que le había acompañado por unos minutos—sabía que era importante, así que hice todo lo posible para recuperarlo.

—Gracias—y fue en serio, aquello era casi un tesoro, pero sólo lo admitiría frente a Ike. Las otras dos chicas se miraron entre sí y asintieron a la vez.

—Bueno, yo debo regresar ya o recibiré un castigo—inició Karen—ya va a ser la hora de la cena…

—Y yo te acompañaré, es muy peligroso en donde vives—agregó Ruby. Ambas se levantaron y se acercaron para despedirse de Ike con un beso en la mejilla. Voltearon hacia el herido e, inesperadamente, McCormick dejó escapar una lágrima, parecía que había estado conteniéndose.

—En serio me asustaste—le abrazó efusivamente—no vuelvas a meterte en algo así—reclamó.

—Te recuerdo que estoy herido—dijo con voz débil. Ella se alejó y los demás pudieron ver su rostro sonrojado por el llanto. Sin dudas, era la más sensible de los cuatro. Antes de retirarse por completo, le dio un beso en la frente, a pesar de los reclamos del gótico, y dejó el pase libre para su amiga.

—Todo un buscapleitos—chinchó mientras le despeinaba el cabello.

— ¡Hey!

—Y con ese cuerpo debilucho, ¿cómo se te ocurre?—agregó ignorando su comentario, como si estuviera metida en sus pensamientos, para luego alejarse.

—Adiós—dijeron a la vez antes de partir. Unos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes.

—Nunca las había visto tan preocupadas—comentó Ike.

—Lo sé—confesó. Había sido tan extraño que haya quienes se preocupen tanto por él, no sabía cómo sentirse. Por un lado una pequeña alegría se instalaba en él, pero la mayor parte de sus sentimientos eran de culpabilidad al ver sus ojos.

—Ellas no son las únicas—miró hacia su amigo al notar su voz extraña. El canadiense estaba cabizbajo, observó una gota caer.

—Ike…—susurró, sintiéndose aún peor. Pero él notó lo que estaba causando, así que inmediatamente se limpió el rostro y trató de mostrarle una sonrisa. Aun así, sus ojos rojos delataban lo obvio—lo siento—pronunció levemente. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había disculpado? ¿O si quiera lo había hecho antes? Ah, sí, tal vez hace mucho, en kínder…y había sido con la misma persona.

—No tienes por qué disculparte—se apresuró—no fue tu culpa que te engañasen.

—Pero sí fue mi culpa no tratar de evitarlo, me busqué los problemas solo—aceptó. Demonios, ¿desde cuándo hablaba así? Broflovski se levantó y subió a la cama, despacio, como tratando de no moverla mucho, y luego se le tiró encima, abrazándole como pudo.

—Por un momento creí que no volverías a abrir los ojos…—empezó—es más, deberías ver tu cara, no necesitarás lápiz labial ni sombras por un buen tiempo—comentó tratando de que suene gracioso. El gótico rió levemente.

—Será un alivio para mi mesada—prosiguió.

Se quedaron así un buen rato y habría sido más tiempo si no fuera porque el celular del menor empezó a sonar.

—Demonios…—susurró mientras veía quién era y contestaba— ¿Aló? Mamá…sí, aún estoy aquí…ya despertó…no, él no inició la pelea, ya te lo dije…—respondió mirando nerviosamente a su amigo. Este ni se inmutó, conocía a la señora Broflovski— ¿Kyle está viniendo? Pero…bueno, está bien…sí, le esperaré….adiós—suspiró—bueno, al menos tenemos un poco más de tiempo—sonrió, regresando a su posición anterior. Fue entonces cuando Georgie recordó el propósito que tenía en mente aquella mañana.

—Ike…

— ¿Mmm?

—Ehm—ya no había vuelta atrás— ¿tú quieres a Ian?—la súbita pregunta tensó al menor y él lo sintió claramente.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—trató de encontrar una buena respuesta.

—Soy tu amigo—eso le pareció suficiente.

—Bueno…—se tardó algo en contestar—él es un buen chico, divertido, tenemos cosas en común…—quiso seguir enumerando.

—No me has respondido—insistió al notar cómo quería esquivar la pregunta. La respuesta no vino enseguida, tardó bastante, pero no tanto como le pareció a Georgie.

—No lo sé—confesó—pero puede que en un futuro sí, ¿quién sabe? Soy muy joven para saber de esas cosas—siguió explicando.

— ¿Entonces por qué le dijiste que sí?

—Yo…yo…—Kafton no lo entendía y quería una respuesta.

—Ike—insistió. Esto no ayudó a disminuir el nerviosismo ajeno.

—Estuve pensando en lo que dijo Karen y…

— ¿Le dijiste que sí por temor a unos rumores?—preguntó sin poder creérselo.

— ¡No! Claro que no…no sólo por eso—no sabía cómo explicarse—mira, sé que puede sonar mal, pero no es así, lo que pasó fue que esto…y aquello…yo quise…pero no pude…—siguió balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

— ¡Ike!—la espera lo mataba, no quería quedarse sin saber o no volvería a dormir.

— ¡Fue por ti!

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó tras unos minutos de asimilación.

—Creí que si conseguía pareja dejarían de meterse contigo—la cara de ignorancia total de su amigo no ayudaba—después de lo de Karen—repitió—estuve más atento a los rumores. Muchos decían que yo los rechazaba a todos porque creían que tenía algo contigo—se sonrojó un poco al decirlo— ¡y quería que dejaran de pensar eso!

—Ya veo—fue la respuesta débil pero cortante del otro muchacho. No levantaba la mirada y su rostro parecía algo sombrío—no creía que llegarías tan lejos sólo para que no te emparejaran con alguien como yo, pero tiene sentido—siguió. Se sentía un poco mareado y bastante dolido, no podía creer aquello. Jamás creyó que tendría alguna oportunidad con él, pero tampoco creía que le causara tal aversión para tener que decirle que sí al siguiente chico que le pidiera algo.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?—pero apenas terminó de hablar, se hizo presente el sonido de la puerta.

—Soy Kyle—dijo antes de ingresar, sonriente como casi siempre. Miró la escena y su rostro cambió a confusión— ¿pasa algo?

—No, sólo tengo sueño—dijo Georgie, mientras se acomodaba mejor.

—Ya veo—se lo creyó el pelirrojo antes de mirar a su hermano— ¿nos vamos?—Ike miró a su amigo queriendo seguir la conversación, pero sabía que no lo lograría, al menos no ese día.

—Sí—se acercó a él.

—Ponte bien pronto, Georgie—dijo el mayor de los hermanos antes de salir junto al moreno.

Mientras tanto, en la cama, el gótico hizo aquello que no había vuelto a hacer desde su nacimiento.

Llorar.

* * *

Empezó a desperezarse cuando sus sueños fueron interrumpidos. ¿Qué había sido? ¿Un ruido? ¿Un olor? ¿Alguna pesadilla?

Se talló los ojos con cuidado, recordando las heridas en estos, y trató de abrirlos.

—Vaya mierda estás hecha.

No, había sido la sensación de ser observado.

La voz llegó a sus oídos cuando empezó a visualizar la escena, pero pudo reconocerla sin usar la vista.

—Ethan—casi susurró. Miró las tres siluetas frente a él, algo disgustado por no poder verlas a la perfección. Se volteó dispuesto a encender la lámpara de noche, pero fue interrumpido.

—Si fuera tú no lo haría—Henrietta se sentó en la parte baja de la cama mientras exhalaba un poco de humo—deben ser las 2 de la mañana. Si nos atrapan estaremos jodidos.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?—preguntó después de acomodarse un poco. No pensaba mostrarse tan débil frente a ellos.

—Vinimos a visitarte—la tercera y faltante voz por fin se escuchó—vamos, ¿cómo no vendríamos a ver a nuestro pequeño amigo?—el sarcasmo tan característico de Dylan fue recibido con familiaridad y, sin poder evitarlo, Georgie se sintió un poco mejor al saber que sus amigos estaban ahí.

— ¿Tan tarde? El horario de visitas terminó a las 9.

—No seguimos estúpidos horarios conformistas—fue la simple y creíble respuesta del más alto.

—¿Cómo hiciste para llegar a este estado?—la muchacha se inclinó un poco sobre él y entonces una parte de su cabello fue visible gracias a la luz de la luna—tal vez no nos veas bien, pero nosotros vemos a la perfección lo que te hicieron—siguió, mientras palpaba un poco las heridas y volvía a alejarse. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, sólo se oían sus leves respiraciones y las caladas de Beagle. Éstas, que molestarían a cualquier persona, no le importaban a Kafton en lo absoluto. Es más, le calmaban, se sentía como en casa.

Cuando el sueño volvía a él de nuevo, la voz del mayor volvió a oírse.

—Debemos irnos—comunicó—Henrietta debe devolver el carro de su madre…ahora sí la pueden denunciar—un chasquido de lengua, seguro de la muchacha.

—Pero no te alegres demasiado, volveremos mañana—advirtió el de la mecha roja, mientras se acercaba a despeinarle. Joder, ¿es que nadie entendía lo que le molestaba ello? Se hizo a un lado como de costumbre y les observó salir.

Ah, habían usado la ventana.

—Te esperaremos en el carro—Ethan salió y fue entonces que Georgie reparó en Henrietta y el hecho de que no se hubiera movido.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó, sabiendo que, sea lo que sea que quiera, lo iba a obtener sí o sí.

—Cuando nos dijeron que estabas aquí…

— ¿Quién fue?—interrumpió automáticamente, había olvidado el detalle.

—Raven—respondió—creo que fue el único que recordó que somos más cercanos a ti que la mitad de tu grado—agregó, con un notorio toque de molestia—como decía, cuando Raven nos lo dijo, buscamos información.

— ¿Qué tanta?

—Mucha—silencio—pero no necesitaba preguntar para saber _quién _era el motivo.

—No sé a lo que te refieres.

—No trates de mentirme, mocoso—inquirió frunciendo un poco el ceño—que lo veíamos venir desde hace mucho, pero creíamos que no te darías cuenta…que lo dejarías pasar—siguió—pero nos equivocamos—no esperó respuesta—como góticos, no pretendemos juzgarte, porque eso fue lo que nos hizo odiar la sociedad—concilió—y como Henrietta…—el suspenso que le dio a la oración hizo que Georgie se concentrara sólo en ella, sabiendo que posiblemente nunca se volvería a repetir una escena así—sólo quiero lo mejor para ti—dejó escapar quedadamente.

El pelinegro sintió detener su pulso por unos segundos y un repentino bochorno se apoderó de él. Sólo entonces agradeció que fuera tan tarde.

—Yo…—sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero un nudo en la garganta fue lo único que obtuvo. Se maldijo.

—Debo irme—la vio acercarse a él y luego sintió que depositaba un leve beso en su frente—no te acostumbres, mocoso—sonrió para dar media vuelta y salir.

Georgie no se movió. El bochorno seguía ahí y una mezcla de angustia y felicidad le invadían al completo. De pronto se había sentido tan pequeño, indefenso…pero a la vez protegido.

Al ver desaparecer el vestido negro se sintió tan solo y a la vez acompañado.

Y entonces pensó en Henrietta como lo que había sido para él desde su infancia.

Una madre.

* * *

Una muda despedida fue lo que recibió del trío oscuro cuando bajó de la camioneta. Esta arrancó y él volteó hacia el edificio.

Ah, la escuela.

Después de una semana fuera de ella la sentía demasiado ajena.

Caminó directamente hacia su casillero a sabiendas que podría encontrarse en cualquier momento con _él_.

¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Cómo debía mirarle? ¿Debería hablarle? ¿Le ignoraría?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando reparó en las miraditas y cuchicheos que provocaba a cada paso que daba.

Vale, que siempre le habían mirado raro, pero se suponía que se habían acostumbrado a su aspecto, hasta hacían como que no estaba, ¿qué pasaba ahora?

Antes de salir esa mañana lo había verificado, no había rastro alguno de golpes en su cara, sólo en algunas partes de su cuerpo bajo su ropa. Y el maquillaje de siempre iba igual, su cabello era el mismo, no había cambiado de ropa ni mochila, ¿qué demonios?

Se puso alerta inconscientemente, como si alguien fuera a saltarle encima en cualquier momento. Sabía que algo iba mal, lo sabía incluso desde antes de que le dieran de alta.

No porque Ike no hubiera vuelto a visitarle, eso era de suponerse. Las encargadas de darle la advertencia fueron Karen y Ruby.

No directamente, claro. La de cabello marrón siempre trataba de sonreírle y hablaba mucho sobre cosas que sucedieron en la escuela ese día, a veces incluso hablaba tanto…que se cortaba a sí misma y empezaba a narrar otro rumor. Le ocultaba algo.

La castaña, por el contrario, era algo más directa. No le había dicho nada concreto, pero su mirada preocupada era demasiada evidencia como para ignorar que algo estaba sucediendo fuera de esas 4 paredes.

— ¡Georgie!—bueno, no era la primera persona que quería ver ese día, pero considerando sus posibilidades, era lo mejor.

—Karen—dijo a modo de saludo. Ella detuvo su pequeña maratón frente a él antes de mirarle un rato y sonreír abiertamente.

— ¡Qué bueno que ya estés bien!—y le abrazó efusivamente. Él sólo se dejó hacer, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esos arrebatos de algarabía.

— ¿Y Ruby?—preguntó cuándo empezó a sentirse incómodo. No tenía otro tema de conversación y no quería hablar del canadiense.

—Está hablando con el equipo de básquetbol—comunicó mientras empezaban a caminar—como sabes, ella es muy atlética, pero por pereza nunca se unió a un club. Ahora le han dicho que si no recupera puntos con alguno podría repetir el año—explicó. Georgie se sintió aliviado de lo fácil que se encargaba ella sola de la conversación y la manera en que alejaba los problemas de su mente al menos por unos instantes—al principio se negaba, pero le insistí, ¿te imaginas que repita? ¡Dejaríamos de estar juntos los cuatro! Al final accedió y eligió básquet, es de los deportes que le gustan más, aunque si hubiera algún club de skate de seguro-¡Auch!—Kafton había estado mirando hacia abajo y ella le había estado observando a él, por lo tanto, ninguno reparó en que alguien venía en sentido contrario, aún más distraído.

—Hey, mira por dónde cami- —el muchacho, perteneciente al equipo de fútbol (era obvio por la casaca que llevaba encima), se detuvo al ver quiénes eran.

— ¡Disculpa! Siempre ando distraída—sonrió la pelimarrón, sin saber con quién hablaba. Georgie sólo levantó la vista sin cambiar su rostro inexpresivo en lo absoluto. El más alto le miró nerviosamente e instantáneamente cambió su enojo por miedo.

Algo estaba mal en esa escena.

— ¡No, no! Fue mi culpa…sí, mi culpa, perdona—y el chico caminó rápido, evitando volver a hacer contacto visual con alguno de los dos.

— ¿Eh?—McCormick estaba perdida al igual que el gótico. Ya habían llegado al casillero del moreno, así que empezó a sacar sus cosas.

—Karen…—llamó. Ella le prestó atención de inmediato.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué sucedió cuando estuve en el hospital?—fue directo. La pregunta la dejó sorprendida y de inmediato se puso nerviosa.

—N-no sé a lo que te refieres, yo…—miró hacia un lado. Era tan mala mintiendo.

—Dime—insistió mientras cerraba la pequeña puerta y se giraba hacia ella.

—Yo…es que…me dijeron…—estaba sudando frío y se desesperaba. Sabía que no debía meterle tanta presión, pero sentía que era necesario saberlo.

—Déjala, Kafton—Ruby apareció tras él con notoria molestia en su voz. No la culpaba, siempre se ponía así si alguien se metía con Karen. Esta, por cierto, suspiró aliviada— ¿por qué quieres saber?

—Tengo derecho—se miraron por un buen rato, como si estuvieran peleando, el negro y el azul no dejaron de hacer contraste hasta unos minutos después. Al final, la castaña suspiró.

—Bien—aceptó—al día siguiente de que te internaron, nos enteramos que Filmore y los suyos fueron golpeados—Georgie no pudo disimular su sorpresa—no terminaron tan heridos como tú, claro, pero sí bastante traumatizados. Se balanceaban y balbuceaban cosas raras. Ahora temen estar solos por ahí…cuando les preguntaron lo que había pasado, dijeron que Cthulhu se vengaría si hablaban y otras cosas—chasqueó la lengua—supuestamente les hicieron eso por meterse contigo.

—Por eso me tuvo miedo—susurró.

—Sí, no me sorprende. Nadie se meterá contigo en un buen tiempo—pero esto ya no lo oyó. ¿Cthulhu? No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, habían sido ellos.

Por eso habían llegado tan tarde…Dejó escapar una sonrisa socarrona. Imaginárselos sufriendo bajo las manos de sus amigos…el sádico de Dylan…Ethan de seguro se había encargado de traumatizarlos…y Henrietta, aunque no lo pareciera, era la más despiadada, en especial con las personas que odiaba.

—…y en cuanto a Ike—volvió a la realidad y prestó atención—no sé qué pasó entre ustedes, pero ponía excusas siempre que íbamos a visitarte—prosiguió al ver que volvía a tener al gótico en tierra.

—Georgie, ¿no pueden arreglar las cosas?—interrumpió Karen, quien hasta ese momento sólo había sido espectadora—no quiero que estemos separados…de seguro, si hablan, todo se solucionará—Kafton la ignoró aunque sabía que tenía razón.

—Voy a clase—comunicó antes de salir del pasillo. Ellas simplemente le vieron partir.

— ¿Dije algo malo?—preguntó la menor.

—No…es sólo que no es tan fácil—le tranquilizó la castaña.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron lentamente y para Georgie parecían no tener fin.

Se había topado con Ike, claro, pero las cosas no habían vuelto a ser iguales. No hablaban, apenas se miraban…era demasiado distinto.

La inestabilidad emocional en la que se encontraba hizo mella no sólo en él, sino también en su entorno. Si antes era callado, ahora era casi mudo, sus respuestas se basaban en monosílabos apenas audibles. Si antes era solitario, ahora sólo se reunía con el grupo de góticos, pues siempre trataba de esquivar a las chicas y los intentos de Karen por arreglar todo. Sus notas, que nunca habían sido sobresalientes y se mantenían sobre la delgada línea del desaprobado, habían caído desastrosamente, siendo varias las ocasiones en las que el Consejero le mandó a llamar, asegurando que, aunque algo como la golpiza dada podía afectarle, no era una excusa válida y podría repetir el año.

Idiota. Como si pudiera estar así sólo por unos golpes.

En la última reunión con él le había dicho que tenía las vacaciones de Navidad como el momento perfecto para relajarse y pensar las cosas. Luego vendría el último semestre y con ello su última oportunidad para regresar al nivel aprobatorio.

Asintió con la cabeza y salió del lugar. Si algo bueno había sacado de eso, era que le habían recordado los días libres que empezaban esa tarde. Podría encerrarse tranquilamente, sin la obligación de salir y ver a Ike…con Ian.

Porque sí, siempre que se lo encontraba, estaba con él.

No sentía un dolor especial al verlos juntos. Después de todo, sabía que nunca sería suyo. Los celos eran algo demasiado superficial en ese momento, él sentía cosas peores.

Sentía miedo, al saberse solo. No era que despreciara a sus amigos góticos ni a Karen o Ruby, simplemente no podía evitar sentir que faltaba algo en su vida.

Sentía resentimiento, con todo. Con Ike por lo dicho en el hospital, y con él, por no levantarse e ir a explicarle todo, confesar lo que sentía aunque se supiera rechazado.

Y es que era cobarde, por eso también se odiaba.

Suspiró mientras entraba a su habitación y se tiraba en la cama. Cerró los ojos y deseó que el sueño le atrapase de inmediato.

E iba a ser obedecido, de no ser porque su celular empezó a timbrar.

—Ugh—masculló, dispuesto a ignorarlo. Los cantos Gregorianos se calmaron, pero empezaron de nuevo—Mierda—no quería alcanzarlo. En el cuarto intento, se estiró y tomó el móvil— ¿Qué carajo quieres?—contestó de mala gana, al ver que no tenía el número guardado.

—_Buenas tardes, llamo para ofrecerle un plan único de llamadas-_

—Ofréceselo a tu puta madre—cortó a la señorita antes de colgar. Maldición, ni siquiera era importante. Se volvió a recostar, sin dejar el celular. Jugó con él sin mover su vista del techo, hasta que sintió el colgante. Volteó a verlo sabiendo cuál era y apreció la pequeña tacita de café plateada.

_¿Cómo había obtenido algo tan…tonto y conformista?_

Ah, sí, se lo había dado Ike.

_¿Con qué motivo?_

Navidad. Se habían prometido darse algo todas las Navidades desde que tenían cuatro años.

_¿Por qué?_

Porque Karen no solía recibir regalos siempre y así tendría como mínimo tres asegurados.

_¿Y qué fecha estaba cerca?_

Navidad…

_Mierda._

* * *

Salió de la tienda y suspiró levemente. Había conseguido todo a tiempo, ahora sólo debía ir al lugar de encuentro.

Para Ruby un equipo completo de mantenimiento para sus skateboards, se había estado quejando de que su hermano a veces dejaba el suyo en otros lugares y era momento de tener uno propio. A Karen, como siempre, una muñeca de porcelana. Ella las coleccionaba y, después de consultar con Tucker, compró una de las que le faltaban. Y por último, para Ike, los nuevos audífonos con el diseño de Terrance &Phillip.

Se sentó cerca de la fuente en espera de que llegasen. Las cosas no habían mejorado, pero una promesa era una promesa y debía cumplirla.

Primero llegaron ellas, se saludaron y se sentaron con él mientras conversaban de varias cosas. A los diez minutos, la silueta de Ike se visualizó al fondo, acercándose a toda velocidad.

—Disculpen la tardanza—dijo. Georgie no supo qué cara traía porque no había levantado la cabeza, además, su fleco le ayudaba. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, pero Karen no iba a permitirlo.

—Bien, ¡que inicie el intercambio!—dijo entusiasmada, mientras sacaba tres paquetes de la bolsa que traía.

Antes de abrirlos, ya sabían qué era. Ella siempre les regalaba algo a mano y comestible, alegando que había más cariño y que gustaba en hacerlos. Ese año eran unas mini tartas para cada uno, con diseños variados. El de Ike tenía unos palos de hockey cruzados, el de Ruby un Skateboard y el de Georgie una versión infantil del Cthulhu.

Vaya, Karen nunca dejaba de sorprenderles con sus habilidades pasteleras.

Luego fue Ruby, quien había comprado una casaca rosa _muy guay y preciosa_, como calificó Karen antes de abrazarle y dar saltitos de emoción, una agenda celeste para el siguiente año, con el equipo favorito de Ike en la portada y su nombre grabado debajo, y un juego de navaja / destapador / destornillador / etc. que tenía grabado _Georgie Kafton _en la parte de atrás_._

Ike le entregó a McCormick una cartera floreada que _iba perfecta con el regalo de Ruby. _Para Ruby, un casco autografiado por el mismísimo Tony Hawk y que, como especificó, había estado guardando para esas fechas desde mitad de año: su papá había defendido al famoso muchacho en un juicio y el canadiense, conociendo a su amiga, había pedido ese favor.

Cuando Ike le entregó el paquete a él, hubo un leve momento tenso. Se limitó a agradecer y abrirlo, encontrando una especie de cajita donde, al abrirla, había un compartimiento con una libreta y al otro lado otro para guardar delineador y lápiz labial. Genial, ahora sería más fácil transportarlo.

Era su momento, dio lo suyo a cada uno y se sintió aliviado al ver que no había fallado. Otro leve momento de tensión al darle su regalo a Ike y una mirada de suspicacia de ambas muchachas… ¿qué creían? ¿Que se le lanzaría confesando su amor y gritando que él era su regalo de Navidad?...Dios, no es como si él hubiera pensado en eso.

—Bien, veamos qué hay en cartelera—ofreció Karen señalando el tercer piso y todos se dirigieron al ascensor.

Este estaba abierto y vacío…

— ¡Corran y deténganlo!—gritó la pelimarrón, a la vez que empujaba a ambos muchachos ya que estaban más cerca. Por instinto, corrieron y entraron, pero al voltear, vieron cómo las muchachas se detenían y las puertas se cerraban.

Inmediatamente el aire cobró un matiz de incomodidad absoluta. No se miraban y no podían mirar al exterior porque, a diferencia de los otros ascensores, ese era de metal y no vidrio.

Cuando pasaron el segundo piso, se sintieron un poco aliviados, se abrirían las puertas en cualquier momento.

O eso creían.

El repentino freno los tambaleó un poco y las luces se apagaron al instante.

—Por Abraham—exclamó antes de sacar su celular y marcar un número— ¿Aló? ¿Karen? ¡El ascensor se detuvo! ¿En todo el Centro Comercial? Pero… ¿qué? No, no bajamos aún…estamos atrapados…está bien…esperaremos por ayuda…adiós—y colgó. Casi en el mismo segundo, el de Georgie timbró.

— ¿Mm?

—_Esta es tu jodida oportunidad, no la desperdicies—_Ruby colgó.

_Maldita_, pensó.

Sabía que algo tramaban, ¿pero eso? ¿Cómo habían logrado detener el jodido ascensor? ¿Cómo habían llegado tan lejos? ¿Por qué?

_Por ustedes._

Miró a Ike un segundo. Se había sentado y hacía algo con su celular, ¿enviaba un mensaje? De seguro a Ian. Volteó la cara y se concentró en el suyo, buscando algo qué hacer. Si se quedaba mirándole se daría cuenta.

—Georgie…—el llamado fue inesperado, pero no levantó la vista de su pantalla.

— ¿Sí?

—…—silencio—no, nada—el gótico decidió ignorar aquello, no podía ser muy importante—Georgie…

— ¿Qué?

—…nada—demonios, ¿qué sucedía con él?—Georgie…

— ¡¿Qué?!—gritó sin poder evitarlo y levantar la vista hacia él, pero lo que obtuvo fue a un canadiense aguantando la risa.

—Hahahaha—empezó a destornillarse mientras se tomaba el estómago. El rostro de Kafton era un poema, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso el encierro le estaba afectando?

— ¿Ike?—preguntó inseguro, con un rostro de total desconcierto, pero esto sólo ocasionó más carcajadas.

—Hahahaha—sintió que se empezaba a colmar su paciencia. Se paró y fue hacia él, viéndolo tirado en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados.

—Maldición, ¿qué te pasa?—preguntó mientras se agachaba, quedando él sobre el otro. Tomó las manos contrarias que buscaban ocultar su rostro y lo destapó.

—Lo siento, es que yo…yo…estaba muy feliz—confesó mientras se incorporaba. Sus ojos tenían unas lagrimitas y aún estaba risueño—creí que nunca volveríamos a ser como antes—aclaró—pero al ver tu reacción…sentí como si nada hubiera pasado…fui tan feliz—el silencio volvió, con menos de la mitad de la carga de hace unos minutos, pero volvió, y Georgie no sabía cómo terminar con él—lo siento—levantó la vista y le interrogó con la mirada—por todo, lo siento—repitió—fue mi culpa, te dije cosas feas y ni siquiera-

—No hay por qué disculparte, tenías razón—interrumpió.

—Déjame terminar—casi ordenó y el gótico tuvo que quedarse callado—aquel día no pude explicártelo. No es que me avergonzara de ti—desvió la mirada—jamás lo haría… pero tenía miedo de que te hicieran algo…sabía que Filmore era peligroso y, según lo que había oído, no era el único que te empezaba a guardar rencor—empezó a mover las manos con nerviosismo—si no actuaba rápido podrían hacerte algo, así que me decidí por aceptar la siguiente invitación que me hicieran—ahora se pasó la mano por el cabello—entonces apareció Ian. Me caía bien, era mayor, sabía defenderse…sé que fui egoísta y no pensé en él, pero después de darle vueltas creí que sería lo mejor y, quién sabe, tal vez podría enamorarme de él o algo así…

—No tenías que hacerlo—aseguró después de que las cosas empezaban a aclararse—yo nunca-

—Lo sé, cuando te golpearon supe que era inútil. Le expliqué todo a Ian y decidimos ser amigos—bajó la vista, debía estar avergonzado. Georgie, por su lado, no pudo evitar sentir un gran latido al oír que ya no estaban juntos—estuvo ahí después de que peleamos y…bueno, fue mi culpa, lo siento—reiteró. No hubo respuesta, pues Kafton seguía asimilando, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué sentía su pulso después de tantos meses en silencio? ¿Por qué tenía la necesidad de saltar? ¿Era porque Ike no amaba a Ian? ¿Era porque Ike no le odiaba? ¿Qué era?

Su mirada se quedó en los ojos marrones y no se movieron, logrando que el Broflovski se pusiera más nervioso aún.

Se acercó e hizo algo que jamás había hecho: abrazarlo.

—Lo siento—pronunció bajo, pero seguro, cerca al oído de su amigo—por ser tan idiota y malinterpretar lo que tratabas de decirme.

—No te preocupes, yo no supe cómo explicarme-

—Y también— ¿Y también? Ike no sabía lo que venía, así que guardó silencio. Por su lado, Georgie sabía que era el momento, ¿qué perdería?—por nunca decirte…—rayos, aunque no lo dijera, su corazón lo delataba. Sus latidos eran demasiado altos, ¿qué acaso no los escuchaba?—que te quiero.

* * *

— ¿Crees que se reconciliaron?—preguntó Karen mientras veía cómo cerraban la caja de electricidad y el ingeniero hablaba con el encargado del Centro Comercial.

—No lo sé, pero más le vale al estúpido de Georgie—respondió, mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba. Cuando le contestaron, puso el altavoz.

— _¿Mmm?_

—Kafton, ya arreglaron los fusiles, el ascensor se abrirá en cualquier momento—se oyó un golpeteo y unos susurros—arréglense un poco—agregó divertida.

—_No sé qué crees que hacíamos…_

—Ahá—respondió sin creérselo y colgó.

Tal y como lo dijo, la luz volvió y el ascensor se abrió. Hacía ya un buen rato que ellas habían subido por las escaleras, no se podían perder la escena.

Muchos se reunieron queriendo ver a los pobres infelices que habían quedado atrapados y, al abrirse las puertas, quedaron de piedra.

—Oh, qué bueno que salimos—sonrió Ike, saludando a las chicas antes de girar al que le pareció era el responsable de su salvación—gracias por su trabajo—el gótico pasó de frente.

— ¡Bien, continuemos con nuestra celebración!—gritó Karen antes de tomar a ambos por los brazos y llevarlos lejos.

— ¿Por qué nos miraban así?—preguntó Broflovski mirando a Georgie, pero este no supo responderle. Por su lado, Ruby soltó una leve carcajada. Después de unos minutos, la pelimarrón se detuvo, frente a una tienda cerrada.

—Ahí está su respuesta—dijo Tucker, señalando el vidrio. Ambos muchachos tardaron en comprender, pero cuando vieron sus reflejos lo notaron.

— ¡Por Abraham!—exclamó el canadiense mientras se limpiaba la boca.

¡El lápiz labial de Georgie! ¡Había olvidado el jodido lápiz labial!

Por su lado, el gótico frunció el ceño mientras limpiaba lo que quedaba en sus labios… ya no estaban tan negros, tendría que volver a pintarlos. Sonrió levemente al ver cómo Ike pedía desesperado ayuda a Karen y volteó hacia Ruby.

—Gracias—soltó, a lo que la castaña respondió con un:

—No fui yo, fue Karen—la miró sorprendido—es más maligna de lo que crees—aseguró.

El próximo año le compraría dos muñecas. Dos muñecas y una jodida cartera, o lo que sea que gusten las chicas, pero lo haría.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo~ ¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado y que no haya resultado medio fluffy(?)**

**En fin, nos leemos,**

**Lis.**

_**PD: Por cada Review...vamos no voy a mentir, tanto los pequeños como los grandes comentarios me hacen feliz, me inspiran a seguir...eso es todo :3**_


End file.
